Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
As integration density of a semiconductor device increases, design rules for components of the semiconductor device have been reduced. In manufacturing a semiconductor device having a fine pattern in accordance with the trend of high integration of semiconductor devices, it is beneficial to realize a pattern having a fine line width beyond a resolution limit of a photolithography equipment.